What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?
|image = Pic.jpg |number = Season 2, Episode 10 (#210) |airdate = June 29, 1998 |previous = Blue's Birthday |next = What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? }} What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? is the tenth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 29th episode to be aired. Summary Steve and Blue shows us some step by step features. Elements * Question: What does Blue want to do with her picture? * Clues: ** 1. A stamp ** 2. An envelope ** 3. Mailbox * Answer: Mail it * Living room picture: Bakery (also the skidoo location, same as What Does Blue Want to Make?) Characters *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Duarte Gomes *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Magenta *Snail *Spatula *Bowl *Felt Friend Recap The episode starts with Steve forgetting to open the door for the viewers to come inside the house. After fixing that mistake, he explains that he and Blue were drawing a picture. Blue finishes the drawing the outline and now they had to color the picture. Once the picture was finished, Steve suggests that they can hang it on the refrigerator, Blue refuses to do so. So, Steve asks Blue what she would like to do with their drawing. As a result, they play a game of Blue's Clues. First, Blue leaves a paw-print on the screen. Steve sings to the viewers that they were going to play Blue's Clues. He then explains the Blue's paw-print will be on the clues, Blue's Clues that is. Steve had to clean paw-print off. Steve decides to clean the paw-print using a spraying bottle of water and a sponge. Steve would have to spray water out of the bottle on the paw-print. Next, he takes the sponge and wipes off the drippy parts. With that out of the way, he was ready to play Blue's Clues but then he remembered that he had to get his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Sidetable Drawer opens up her drawer. Steve reaches in and grabs his notebook. He thanks her and now Steve is ready to play Blue's Clues. Steve tells the viewers that to play Blue's Clues they had to find a paw-print because that is the first clue and then they had to put it in their notebook because they are Blue's Clues, they had to find another paw-print, that is the second clue, put it in their notebook because they are Blue's Clues. They had to find the last paw-print, that is the third clue, they put in the notebook because they are Blue's Clues and they had to sit in the thinking chair and think. Steve reminds the viewers to keep their eyes out on the first clue but they had to figure out where Blue went. Blue went in the direction to the kitchen. Steve starts looking for the first clue. Steve finds the first clue on a stamp, a postage stamp to be specific. Steve asks the viewers what they had to do when they find a clue. The viewers tell him that he had to draw the first clue in his notebook. Steve draws the first clue, a stamp in his notebook. But Steve did not have enough info for figuring out what Blue wants to do with their drawing. Suddenly, Steve was asked to come to the kitchen. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper saw a mystery maker in their kitchen. They saw the mystery maker making an ice cream cone but did not know who it was. Steve needed help to figure out who this so called mystery ice cream cone maker is. Steve starts looking for evidence. There was a scooper, ice cream in a container, cones, and sprinkles. So, Steve kept in mind that the mystery maker made an ice cream cone. There was sprinkle trail that went out the door. The sprinkle trail stopped by the picnic table. So, the mystery maker must have had their ice cream cone outside on the picnic table. Steve noticed some melted ice cream which must have been left by the mystery maker. After going to the picnic table, the melted ice cream trail goes around the house. The melted ice cream trail continues by the front yard of the house. Then, it went through the door. Steve opens the door a little bit more so he can fit inside. The melted ice cream trail went straight into the house and stopped by the bathroom. Steve and the viewers have caught up. The viewers noticed a light blue tail wagging inside the bathroom. The viewers find out Blue was the ice cream maker. Right on cue, Blue came out and surprised Steve; surely, it was Blue who was the "mysterious ice cream cone maker, sprinkles trail leaver, dripper 'rounder cleaner upper". Steve wanted to get this straight by asking Blue if she did so make an ice cream cone. Steve asks Blue if she went outside with her ice cream cone to the picnic table. And then Steve asked Blue if she went around the house into the front door and into the bathroom so that she could wash her paws from the ice cream. It was true that Blue did all of that, so the mystery was solved. Now, Steve had to find more Blue's Clues. Steve immediately found the second clue on the envelope and draws it in his notebook. But Steve needed a little more info on what Blue wants to do with their drawing. Steve saw a felt friend who was trying to get dressed all by himself. But he got a little bit uncomfortable. So, they did a step by step process and what the felt friend should put on his feet first. The felt friend had to put on both socks and then both shoes on next. But now the felt friend had to figure out what to put on first. He had an undershirt on. He puts on the short-sleeved shirt on. Next he puts on a big long-sleeved fleecy shirt called a sweater. After that, he knows what to put on last-- which was the coat. Not long after that, Blue and Steve skidoo into the bakery to help Bowl and Spatula make muffins. Steve thought it was banana muffins which is what Bowl and Spatula were making but their recipe is all mixed up. They need to put the recipe cards in the right order. One card is baking the muffins, one card has a plate full of muffins, one card has the batter poured into a tin and one card has the ingredients mixed in the batter. The first step to make banana muffins is to mix the ingredients to make the batter. The next step is to pour the batter into a muffin tin. The third step is to bake the muffins and the fourth and final step is serve the muffins on a platter. After putting the recipe cards in the right order, Bowl and Spatula got to work making the banana muffins. They mixed the ingredients. The ingredients were three bananas, two eggs, and one cup of flour. The ingredients get mixed. Next, they had to pour the batter into a muffin tin. Then, they had to bake the muffins. After they came out of the oven, steam escaped. The muffins needed to cool down. They get the platter ready for the banana muffins. The banana muffins are now on the platter but Bowl and Spatula tells Steve that they cannot eat the muffins until after lunch. Bowl and Spatula thanks Steve and Blue for helping them make banana muffins. Blue and Steve skidoo back home to find the third clue. Back at home, Mailbox was outside and there was a clue on him. Steve calls out to Mailbox saying he was a clue. Mailbox could not believe his eyes. Steve had to draw Mailbox in his notebook. Steve collected all three clues and he and viewers were ready for the last step which is to go to the thinking chair and put all three clues together. Steve sits in the thinking chair and is ready to put all the clues together. The clues were a postage stamp, an envelope and Mailbox. Steve thinks Blue should put the postage stamp on the front of the envelope and then they could fold their drawing so it fits inside the envelope. Then the viewers suggests that they put the envelope in Mailbox and that he could mail the drawing. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Blue gets the envelope ready, folds the drawing and puts the postage stamp on the top right corner. Then, Blue draws a picture of who is getting the letter which was Magenta. Steve and Blue had outside to see Mailbox who had a letter for him to mail to Magenta. Mailbox will make sure it gets delivered right away. Steve and Blue had back inside the house and waited. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika asked Steve if there was still a mystery maker outside. Steve forgot to tell them that he and the viewers figured out who it was and it was Blue. The felt friend came back and this time he got dressed all by himself in the right way. Bowl and Spatula had the banana muffins served on the platter. After a long wait, it was Mail time. Everybody joined in for the Mailtime song. Mailbox comes back. Steve sits in the thinking chair and Mailbox tells him that he did so deliver the letter to Magenta and that she sent a letter back to them. Steve was impressed. Steve and Blue get a letter from their friend Magenta. A boy tells Blue that Magenta got the letter and the kids had something for Steve and Blue. They go "we got the picture from Steve and Blue" and then they shouted "Thank you!" and Magenta licks them to say thank you for the picture. Steve thought maybe the viewers can send them mail one day. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Gallery Pic.jpg File:Bandicam 2017-01-23 22-20-53-943.jpg|Vibrant colored Steve 8C7EB8FA-8339-48E6-A6EA-A9D53ADC8A60.png Stamp.PNG|Stamp SQUEAK,_METAL_-_TURNING_Blue's_Clues_2.jpg 962AED40-B23E-47EF-97CA-DACAF20626AC.png Envelope.PNG|Envelope Felt Friend.png|Hmmm, this outfit doesn't look comfortable on this felt person. Blue's_Clues_Sound_Ideas,_ORCHESTRA_BELLS_-_TRILL,_MUSIC,_PERCUSSION_02.png blues-clues-series-2-episode-10.jpg 4589103_l4.jpg Mailbox2.png Blue's_Clues_Mailbox_Clue.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Notebook.jpg|Mailbox Blue's_Clues_Mailbox_Animated_Clue.jpg TEAM MAIL!!!.jpg Mailtime Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture.png Mailtime Season 2 Theme 10.gif Cheer What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture.png|Post Time Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture|link=Mailtime, What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? Mailtime Season 2 Theme 10s.gif Shigo Correio Geemo For Special Mission.gif|link=What Does Blue Want to do With Her Picture? Correio Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture.png|From the Portuguese dub Monkeys (1998).JPG Watch Episode Trivia *This is the last episode until Blue's Big Treasure Hunt in which Daniel R. Anderson was the show's primary content consultant. *Steve has a marker in his ear after he answers the door. *This is Laura G. Brown's first episode. *This was the first episode Nancy Keegan directed. *This is the second episode in which credits for this episode ran over one minute. *Steve forgets to open the door after the introduction of the show. *For this episode, supervising producer Jennifer Twomey-Perello directed the video letter. *The felt friend is voiced by Brandon Goncalves. *Adam Torkei, Diana Willner, Jennifer Willner, Magenta, and Phil Worley Jr. were in Steve and Blue's Letter Magenta sent them. *Laura Sweitzer did the voice for Spatula for this episode. *Travis Greisler did the voice for Bowl. ** Other episodes Greisler did voices in were "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game", "Blue's Senses", "What Did Blue See?", "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?", "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme", "Blue Wants to Play a Game", and "What Does Blue Want to Make?". *This is the tenth episode to use the "No, it's a clue!" sample from "Adventures in Art". *Paprika appears, but does not speak, so her voice actress is not credited. *Nick Balaban, the voice of Mr. Salt and the person responsible for the music on the show tries his hand at writing part of the episode. *This is the second time where Steve gets the mail at the end. ** Other episodes where Steve got the mail at the end include "Mailbox's Birthday" (the first), "Blue's Big Costume Party" (the third), "Magenta Gets Glasses" (the fourth), and "Patience" (the fifth), and the only time where Joe gets the mail at the end. *In the Bakery, the background music from the Present Store in "Math!" and "Mailbox's Birthday" can be heard. *This is the first episode to show Mailbox's modern appearance during a Mailtime segment. However, his older appearance is only shown for a couple seconds when he enters. *This was the only time Steve goes outside the house then back in the purple door again. *This is the second time in the Mailtime song that Steve goes to the left side singing "When it comes I wanna wail" before going to the right side to yell out "MAIL!" The first time was in "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?". *This episode is the second of two on the Magenta Comes Over VHS tape. *This is the second episode where all three clues are drawn in the living room. *The mystery music from this episode was later used in "Blue's Big Mystery". *The scene near the end of the episode where Steve said it was great that the felt friend got dressed all by himself was used in a 1999 promo for Kipper and Maisy on Nick Jr. Click here to view it. Goofs *Although Magenta appears and speaks in this episode, her voice actress is uncredited. *Alice Wilder is credited as Dr. Alice Wilder. *Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith. *In the Durate version, the So Long Song music plays until halfway through the credits, when it abruptly skips to the actual episode's ending music. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes where the characters are clues Category:Mailtime after playing Blue's Clues